The life of prisoner Allen Bradley
by Macekill
Summary: This is a story of our mentally unstable Allen who wakes to find he has killed his own mother, After he is settled in a confinement he finds that the court is indeed rigged, he is given no chance to defend himself and is sent to the walker maximum security juvenile penitentiary. He encounters new people and maybe even love.Rated M for things. Review the story & i will continue it.


**The life of Prisoner Allen Bradley**

Blood seemed to slowly drip from the shining metal of a large kitchen knife, that seemed to be clutched in such a vice like grip. A single teenage boy stand above a women which now lay lifeless on the rug of their home. The boy's body seemed to shift in anticipation though received none because there was nothing left to kill. His eyes seemed to widen in fear at what he just witnessed, it was like he just re-entered his body at the time and suddenly all the memories from when he blacked out rushed into his mind. His hands seemed to quickly open while the knife plummeted to the ground with a loud clang of metal hitting wood, His hands shot up with such speed while he clutched his head, It ached with such an unbearable pain that he wished would stop as quickly as it could….but it seemed to echo on and on within his mind for what seemed like forever before he felt the ominous aura in the air seem to fade. His eyes jolted open at the dim lit room and when his gaze fixated on his lifeless mother he seemed to gasp with new found panic. He is glance seemed to slowly move down to his clothing to where he was drenched in a large pool of crimson liquid. His thoughts were rapid and many things echoed in his mind, '_I killed her didn't i? Right? This can't be happening…..a dream! It's got to be a dream it just has to be!' _But no it wasn't….he had killed his mother but he had no reclamation of it in till just moment's ago. His eyes began to tear and he fell to his knees, breaking down to such a form while he cried for what seemed hours. The smell of metallic blood filled his nostrils and the sounds of sirens quickly filling his ears. He heard the police and from how close he could hear them he knew that they indeed were now just standing out of his house. His lips seemed to part as a sigh escaped his throat, The door was breached and the police rippled through the thin area with such speed. He was thrown to the ground and was handcuffed. He seemed to be thrown in confinement in till his fate was decided in court the next day. He was placed against a wall, his height seeming to be about 6'3 seeing as how the wall told them, His skin pale, his hair a short blonde though it did just reach down over his right eye. His eye color was a bright ocean blue and the plank he was holding did say his name '_Allen Bradley' _is what seemed to be written, He seemed to remember that indeed his name was Allen. '_Why did I forget my name in such a situation?...' _his mind pondered the question he had just asked himself and sighed before he was guided to a room and then blocked inside, He plopped down onto a bed and seemed to instantly fall asleep, dreading the day that befall him tomorrow.

Allen awoke with a startle, the remains of his shredded dreams made him forcefully remind him of his mother's death and that made him began to tear up, he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve and stood up, Stretching his body as it began to pop in multiple sections. He only appeared to be about 17 in age and the crime he did would put him away for about 10 years at most and he wondered if he would be able to live with that if he was indeed guilty for a crime he did not remember. Allen slowly exited the room with help from a police officer and was slowly guided down a hall where he then entered the court room. His hands bound behind his back while he was placed against a post, a man dressed quite neatly was his lawyer or so he was told and so his gaze turned to the male in front of him who seemed to be at power. He seemed old enough to be in his sixty's, his African American skin seemed to be wrinkled in visible places, his grey hair placed snuggly atop the males head and the glasses that the old man wore seemed to guide a beam of light around the room because of the reflection. He cleared his throat and spoke. "**So….I see we finally arrive to the case of Allen Bradley, age 17 and is charged for murdering his own mother. Well….Boy do you have anything to say for your crimes?" **The old man's glare seemed to burn into his face at the time and he seemed to reply as honestly as he could "Your honor… I honestly remember nothing from when I murdered my mother! I swear, I was eating dinner with her one moment and I blacked out! I would never murder my mother and I don't see a reason why I would!" Is all that Allen could reply, Some of the citizens beside the judge seemed to gasp and some seemed to whisper to each other. The judge seemed to keep his stern gaze to the male and he sighed lightly. Slowly taking his glasses off. "**Boy, Do you think I am going to believe your story when people say this all the time? We have all the evidence and unless your mentally unstable then you will indeed be guilty for your crimes. But if something is wrong with your brain then let's say you will be sent to a…'special' prison." **The judge seemed to grin sadistically before it quickly faded into his real straight face. Allen felt a jolt run up his spine in fear. '_A special prison? What does he mean by that?' _He seemed to begin sweating from this and soon became quickly nervous. The jury from his point of view were having multiple conversation's over this topic and before he could answer the judge spoke once more "**Allen seeing as how the evidence is right in front of me I would have to say that you would have to be sent to the walker max security juvenile penitentiary, You will have an examination there and you will be sentenced to 10 years." **The judge slammed his wooden hammer against his desk and the police quickly grasped him. He blinked, 'That wasn't fair! Wait! Am I going to go to prison from this seriously? No! I can't survive in their especially when I didn't mean to do any of this, I wasn't given a chance! This has to be rigged!' Allen seemed to struggle with his bound arms and seemed to yell "That is complete bullshit! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm going to kill you when I get out!..." his voice trailed off as he was forced down a hallway. At the end of the hallway he was guided outside and onto a bus with many other teenage males…Wait female's too? He did just began to notice the women on the bus as well, some looked hard and were not afraid to kill while some seemed to be like him. He sat on the bus and was soon enough driven away into that of a desert. The hot sun beating down on him while he sat in his seat, no one decided to sit beside of him so that was a plus to him at the time. He reached the very large prison and soon was lead of the bus. People in the distance behind the fences seemed to whistle and scream while others yelled 'Fresh meat!' or 'Sex sleeves' when they were referring to the women…..or so he hoped anyway.  
Allen and the others were lead into the prison, passing cell after cell though his ears did pick up loud moans and grunts from a room at the very end of one of the halls. The lights inside showed what the male and female were doing and at the time it was a very interesting position. His cheeks flooded and he became red with embarrassment. Apparently this place didn't really care about the inmates getting intimate at the time. He was then placed in a cell were he walked over to a bed at the end of a wall. Two other beds lay across from his, He placed his belongings onto one bed and at the time two other inmates entered the room. One being very tall, almost seven foot tall, spike black hair and seemed to be at least nineteen to twenty in age. His body quite muscular and lean, he seemed to be a silent type from his perspective. The other yapped and laughed likea thug before his eye's glanced at himself, This male seemed to have white haired, it clearly being dyed but hey he wasn't one to judge, the white haired male had on his orange jumpsuit though the top was down and a tank top lay on his body. The white haired male seemed to be about his height but quickly walked over to him, the large male behind him following "Hey! We got a new inmate…What's your name man?" the white haired male asked with a rather nice smile. Allen began but was quickly cut off by a punch straight to his jaw. His body jolted back onto the bed and he grasped his jaw painfully, his lip busted and blood seeping out of the wound. The white haired man's face changed from happy to straight maniac. His mouth turning into a wide grin "I never asked for you to reply without my permission did i?" he said with a dark chuckle. The black haired male glanced down at the two and his eyes showed he didn't like to watch it but for some reason he was forced too.  
Allen was beaten mercilessly, His head bleeding roughly while he was standing, The white haired male seemed to grin and chuckle as he spoke "By the way the names razor, this big guy right here is Christian." Razor seemed to smirk as he hit Allen in the face once more. Instantly Allen blacked out and at the time the air seemed to thicken while the room fell with a large aura of bloodlust. Allen's body rose and his eyes shot open, each one of his eyes were blood shot from the beating and had taken on a sickening red color. A malicious grin stay plastered against Allen's face and he seemed to cackle madly before he cracked his back, His voice becoming rather scratchy like a nail scraping against a chalk board. "_**Oh?...I see you hurt me a bit…can you try again?" **_Allen's new personality seemed to shock Christian. He knew this disorder and it was called Dissociative personality disorder. Christian knew it meant multiple personalities and apparently Allen had it. Allen slowly licked the blood from his lip and shuddered in ecstasy, He quickly smirked while Razor looked pissed "you wanna fight me punk? C'mon then!" Razor darted towards Allen and threw a punch. That was a terrible mistake and it seemed Allen knew, Allen's body seemed to twist to a point where he grasped the males wrist and slammed the palm of his other hand into the males elbow, The bone cracked with resistance and then broke which brought Razor to a blood curling scream, the bone ripped out of the skin and the arm went limp with no reaction. People began to gather to their cell were some were grossed out, some cheered on the murderous Allen and some were getting excited from such a thing. Allen grinned once more and slammed his fist into Razor's skull, The force knocking him to the ground and making his nose bleed, he began to sob but at the time Allen wasn't stopping, He grasped the broken arm of razor and like a primate ripped it from the strands of flesh that held it together, The bone was jagged and he seemed to cackle once more, thrusting the jagged bone into the males thigh which received him another agonizing scream, He trembled in pleasure from the painful screams of his prey. He laughed maniacally as he stood over the male, He lay in a small puddle of his own blood. He began stomping on the males body but before long he was tazed by an electric stun gun and stood there taking the shock for a few seconds, yelling and gritting his teeth before he slammed into the floor unconscious. He wondered how he would feel when he woke.

(**Author's notes: Hey guys! How did you like the first chapter? I hope it was good enough for you but maybe It might be a little short, It was pretty good in my taste but give me feedback guys, it would help me.)**

All copyright belongs to me from this original story, If I hear you have been pasting it on other sights without giving me credit I will sue you -3-.


End file.
